Something to talk about
by Quickhidetherumx
Summary: Hermione hated Valentine's day. She really did. Everyone had certain expectations of her. Everyone except Draco. He understood just how frustrating it was to be alone on Valentine's day. So their routine started, pretending to be on dates so they could get free stuff. it didn't mean anything. Regardless of what everyone else seemed to think.


People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people

I hear them whisper, you won't believe it

They think we're lovers kept under covers

I just ignore it, but they keep saying

_February 14th - We laugh just a little too loud_

Hermione hated Valentine's day and it wasn't in the "I hate Valentine's day because I don't have a boyfriend," way. She hated everything about it. The price of chocolate sky rocketed, the price of her favourite prosecco too AND those pitying looks she got from the other girls in the office when she didn't have a date. She hated the full thing and she especially hated the looks she got when she wound up alone in the pub after work. She sighed heavily, swirling her glass and scowling at the couple who were giving her sympathetic looks. She picked up her drink, making her way over the corner section of the bar. She sat down at the seat, pulling out her book and beginning to read.

"Really Granger, Hogwarts a History?" Draco asked, sitting in the chair next to her and smirking at her. Hermione's hand faltered on the book and she turned to face Draco. She closed the book and sighed.

"Draco," she said, smiling and taking a sip of her drink.

"Waiting on your date?" he asked. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"Can't I just come out for a drink without everyone asking where my date it is? Bloody hell," she muttered. Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You can. I am just surprised. Most girls won't be seen dead alone on Valentine's day," he said, gesturing to the barmaid and ordering a drink.

"Trust me, I am regretting it," she said, pushing her hair behind her ear and smiling. Draco nodded and shook his head.

"It's a bloody joke. People make you feel like a total prick for coming out for a drink AND all the meals are 'for two' prices. You are literally penalised for not conforming to societies ideas about what you should be doing," he muttered. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I am guessing you aren't here for a date either?" she asked. Draco gave her a sharp look and shook his head.

"I certainly am not. Merlin Granger, I know better than to take a girl for a date on Valentine's day," he said pointedly. Hermione laughed and elbowed him.

"Having you here has stopped the strange looks I was getting," she pointed out. Draco smirked and nodded.

"Same actually. Even the barmaid is giving us less sympathetic looks," he said. Hermione laughed and shook her head. Draco sighed, swirling his drink around in the glass.

"The office was unbearable today," he muttered. Hermione groaned, covering her face.

"Oh God, I KNOW! I swear those shrieks Jill kept doing every time she got a bloody rose. I could have killed her," Hermione muttered. Draco's lips twitched and he shrugged.

"I actually thought it was quite creative. Every time she opened the drawer poof a rose. Quite a complicated spell if you think about it," he pointed out. Hermione laughed and glanced at him.

"I actually thought you of all people would love Valentine's day. Doesn't your mother host the annual charity ball on Valentine's day?" she asked. Draco laughed and turned to face her.

"Why on earth do you think I am here? My mother keeps demanding I bring a date. But, if you invite a woman to a Valentine's charity event that your mother is hosting. It kind of gives off the wrong vibe," he pointed out. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I guess that is true. To anti Valentine's Day," she said, holding up her glass and clinking it against his.

"To anti Valentine's Day," he said, taking a large gulp. He gestured at the board beside them and grinned at Hermione.

"What do you think, pass ourselves off as a couple to get the free bottle of prosecco?" He asked. Hermione purses her lips and glances at the menu.

"It would mean that we could get a booth in the corner. The seats are so much more comfortable," she said, pursing her lips and facing him. Draco arched his eyebrows and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"Let's," she agreed, making her way to the corner booth. Almost an hour later they were both highly intoxicated. Hermione let out a chuckle, leaning against Draco and covering her mouth.

"Oh my God. Stop!" she shrieked, holding her stomach and leaning against Draco. He smirked, and shook his head.

"It's true. Look at them. Staring at each other blankly, desperately waiting for their mains so they can fill the awkward silence with eating. Pathetic," he said, popping a chip into his mouth. Hermione sniggered, watching the couple in question and shaking her head.

"There is so much pressure for them though. I remember when Viktor forced me to go on a Valentine's date...I thought I was going to be sick the full night! There are so many more expectations for them. Like look at how that guy is dressed. Who goes to their local pub in a suit?" she asked. Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would," he muttered. Hermione turned to face him.

"Yes, but you are pretentious love," she reminded him. Draco shoved her, hard.

"Wench," he hissed. Hermione laughed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"I need to go. Thanks for a great anti Valentine's Draco," she said, ruffling his hair and stepping away from him. Draco shook his head and smiled.

"See you at work Granger," he said, winking at her.

_One Year later - We stand just a little too close_

"Oh my god!" Jill shrieked, standing up to hug the delivery guy. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to face Draco who pulled a face, mimicking Jill. Hermione chewed her lip and let out a laugh. For the past few years they had been getting on great but the past year she might even have said they were friends. She stood up, making her way over to the photocopier. She felt a presence behind her and shook her head when she heard him muttering.

"Bloody fools, the lot of them. Fancy the pub tonight? Heard that the leaky cauldron is giving away a bottle of firewhiskey to couples who order the steak," he said, resting his hand on the wall beside them. Hermione turned to face him, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't look at me like that Granger, I love the steak in the leaky cauldron. Come on, I'll pay!" he said, grinning at her. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"And when our faces end up splashed across the prophet?" she asked. Draco grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"Before we leave I'll let you slap me or throw a drink in my face. Can tell everyone it was the worst date ever. Come on. Having you there last year made everyone get off my back!" he said. Hermione pursed her lips.

"I want to slap you and throw a drink in your face," she said. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Done! Now, maybe tonight we can discuss working on a spell to block out Jill's screeches next year," he said, eyeing the girl in question. Hermione laughed.

"She's happy!" she said, shoving him and heading back to her seat. She caught Padma's eyes and cleared her throat.

"What?" she asked. Padma shook her head and smiled.

"I didn't say anything," she said, smirking.

x-x-x

Draco shook his head, pointing his fork at Hermione and shaking his head.

"That is not true! I distinctly remember he ridiculed me first," he said pointedly. Hermione scoffed and shook her head.

"You gave him hell from the moment he arrived in Hogwarts!" she said pointedly.

"Yeah because he laughed at my name!" he said defensively. Hermione laughed and took a sip of the firewhiskey.

"Yeah, well...it is a bit ridiculous," she pointed out. Draco narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, you'd know all about a ridiculous name Hermione," he said. Hermione shook her head and stared at Hannah behind the bar.

"What about Neville, did he insult you too?" she asked. Draco's face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"I was just a horrendous bully, okay? A bully and a racist," he muttered, he pushed his vegetables around his plate. Hermione nodded and swirled her drink around in the glass.

"You're right. You were. No one is going to deny that. But, you've changed Draco," she said softly. Draco laughed and smiled.

"I am still a horrendous snob though," he said, holding his glass up to her. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"You are," she agreed. Draco laughed and he took the final bites of his dinner.

"You deflate my ego Granger," he said, pouting slightly. Hermione laughed and shrugged.

"Someone has to," she said, taking a swig of the firewhiskey.

_Almost two years later - We stare just a little too long_

Draco gnawed on his lips and balanced the coffee in his hand as he made his way over to Hermione's desk. She looked up, raising her eyebrows and staring at the bags in his hand.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked, staring at the bags in his hand. Her favourite bakery. She was pretty sure she could guess what was in the bag. A croissant filled with strawberry, banana and chocolate. It was what he always brought when he needed her help. Draco smiled, meting her eyes, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Can't I just bring you your favourite breakfast without any ulterior motives?" he asked. Hermione shook her head and pursed her lips.

"You could. But, you never do," she pointed out. Draco laughed, flopping down in the seat across from her.

"True and today is no different," he admitted. Hermione shook her head and took the bag from him.

"Come on then, fire away!" she said, taking a bite of her croissant.

"I need you to be my date to my mother's ball," he said quickly. Hermione choked on her croissant and stared at him, her eyes wide.

"Don't give me that look! Look, hear me out. My mother is determined that this year I can't skip out on the ball. Now, you know how girls react when you invite them to fancy events. Where their mother is going to be…on valentine's day. It gives them the wrong idea!" he said, running a hand through his hair. Hermione laughed and stared at him.

"So, the obvious choice is me?" she asked. Draco sighed.

"Here I was thinking our Valentine tradition was sacred to you," he said, holding a hand over his heart. Hermione laughed and met his eyes, sucking her lower lip between her teeth to get rid of the chocolate.

"What's in it for me?" she asked, folding her arms behind her head. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can arrange. I'm guessing this means you'll come?" he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I guess so," she said, returning his cheeky grin.

x-x-x

Hermione frowned, taking a step towards her door, frowning at the bag that was blocking her path. It looked fancy, as if it was from some sort of boutique. She picked up the bag, swiping the card from on top of it.

Granger,

I thought I had better make tonight up to you. Wear this with those shoes you bought last month (You know, the ones you are scared to wear because they cost so much?) and please for the love of Merlin…keep the hair down…we don't have all night! I'll be there at seven.

Draco xoxo

Hermione laughed, setting her stuff down on the counter and opening the bag. When she did she noticed the flash of a tag. She blinked and shook her head. _It couldn't be_. She pulled the fabric out of the bag and let out a gasp. _It was._ She ran her fingers over the fabric and shook her head, her hand coming up to her mouth. _Valentino._ The exact same shade of red as her Valentino shoes…the ones she had spent six months saving for. She shook her head, running her hands over the lace. He must have spent a fortune. She sighed, making her way into the bedroom to get dressed.

x-x-x

Could you be falling for me? It took a rumour to make me wonder

Draco sighed, pressing the buzzer to Hermione's flat for the 14th time. If she didn't hurry up he was going to apparate into her bloody apartment and drag her out. He took a step back.

"Granger, I swear to Salazar if you are doing your hair!" he yelled. Hermione opened her window, scowling down at him.

"You're early! Just give me a minute!" she snapped. Draco rolled his eyes, sitting on the wall outside her building. He heard the feint clicking of heels and stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. The door opened and he let out a low whistle.

"Fucking hell Granger," he said, running his eyes down her body. Hermione shoved him.

"My eyes are up here!" she said, pointing at her face. Draco smirked and nudged her with his hip.

"You look beautiful, love," he said softly. Hermione ran her hands over the dress and smiled at him.

"It's the dress. It's far too much," she said. Draco took her arm and smiled.

"Enough. Let's see the shoes," he said, gesturing at her feet. Hermione laughed and lifted up the skirt of her dress, flashing the red and gold shoes at him. Draco laughed and held out the ticket.

"Get ready," he warned her. Hermione nodded and held onto the ticket, grunting when the portkey whirled them both into the reception. Hermione stumbled, letting out a grunt when she stumbled into Draco.

"Fucking hell," she muttered. Draco laughed and shook his head.

"Watch the foul mouth, love, we're in company now," he teased. Hermione wrapped her hand around his bicep and leaned against him.

"Just so you know, you scrub up pretty well," she whispered. Draco smirked and lead her into the main hall, pausing so they could both lift a glass of champagne. He spotted his mother and tugged Hermione's arm lightly.

"Come on," he said, making his way over to Narcissa. His mother smiled brightly.

"Darling, you made it!" she said, kissing her son on both cheeks before turning to face Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you look exquisite! Doesn't she darling?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"You do," he insisted. Hermione flushed and smiled at them both.

"Thank you," she said. Narcissa glanced behind them and sighed.

"Draco, your father seems to have gotten himself involved with a rather heated discussion with your aunt Andromeda. Could you please make sure they don't start another family feud? I'm sure Hermione will keep me company. Wont you?" she asked. Hermione nodded and smiled at Narcissa. Draco turned to face Hermione and sighed.

"I will be right back!" he promised, squeezing her hand before striding off to deal with his father.

"I'm so glad that you decided to come with Draco. He never usually brings any of the girls he likes to my functions," Narcissa said, with a pout. Hermione choked on her sip of champagne and turned to face Narcissa, her face aghast.

"Draco and I are just friends!" she exclaimed. Narcissa laughed and turned to face Hermione.

"I know when my son likes someone," Narcissa said, glancing at Hermione out of the corner of her eyes. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was talking animatedly with his father. Draco sensed her eyes on him and smiled at her. Hermione tried to ignore the flip in her stomach when he smiled at her. She shook her head and glanced at Narcissa.

"Trust me, we're just friends," she said. Narcissa pursed her lips and tutted.

"Hmm. If you say so. I just know Draco doesn't usually drag me to muggle Paris to find a dress for someone who is just a friend," Narcissa said, arching her eyebrows at Hermione.

"The dress does look lovely on you though," she said, giving Hermione a cheeky grin. Hermione flushed, turning to face Draco who was walking towards her, looking exasperated. Narcissa clasped her hands together and gestured towards the entrance.

"Oh look, It's the Parkinson's. Go mingle," she said, pressing a kiss against Draco's cheek and winking at Hermione. Draco rubbed his hands on his trousers and smiled.

"Fancy a dance?" he asked, chewing his lower lip. Hermione nodded, placing her hand in his. Draco grinned, pulling her towards the dancefloor.

_An hour later - I feel so foolish, I never noticed, You'd act so nervous_

He spun her round in a circle before tugging her against his chest. Hermione laughed, placing her hand on his chest.

"You're going to make me snap my heel!" she said, glancing down at her feet.

"So? I'll buy you a new pair. Black? Blue? Just say the word and they're yours," he said. Hermione shoved him, shaking her head.

"I get it, you've got money. Some of us have to work for what we have," she said. Draco spun her in another circle and the pair of them dissolved into a fit of giggles when they almost slipped.

_We laugh just a little too loud_

"Whoops," Draco murmured, tugging Hermione against his chest to stop her from falling.

_We stand just a little too close_

Hermione let out a laugh, meeting his eyes.

_We stare just a little too long_

Draco held her gaze, before lowering his gaze.

"This dress really is stunning on you," he murmured, sliding his hands onto her waist. Hermione watched as his eyes roamed the lace of her dress. She ran her tongue over her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Draco?" she asked, he looked up, meeting her eyes. "Why did you invite me tonight?"

"Because, I like spending time with you," he said, avoiding her eyes. The music changed slightly, signifying a change in tempo. A slow song. They moved slightly closer and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that all it is?" she whispered. She noticed the bob in his throat and she hid a smile.

"Your mother thinks you have a thing for me," she whispered. Draco froze slightly before clearing his throat.

"Does she now?" he asked. Hermione nodded, swaying in time with the music.

"So do my friends," she added. Draco raised his eyebrows and glanced down at her.

"What do you think?" he asked. Hermione took a deep breath and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I think that if people are going to keep talking then we should give them something to talk about," she whispered. Draco met her eyes, trying to ignore the smug grin that was threatening to take over his face. He ran his thumbs over her waist and pulled her against him, his mouth covering hers. Hermione let out a gasp, his nervousness had completely left him. Instead he was in complete control as he tugged her against him. Hermione was vaguely aware of a cheer in the background. One that sounded a lot like Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
